


Behind Closed Doors

by synfulxvengeance



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 'Cuz you've thought about it at one time or another, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Toppy!Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulxvengeance/pseuds/synfulxvengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could tell by the note that Seth was in a certain mood. He could tell from those three words where he stood tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr request, because I'm unoriginal.

' _Meet me upstairs.'_ Dean smirked as he read the note left on the table. Short, sweet, and to the point. Very much Seth's style. Kicking his boots off at the door and carelessly tossing his jacket on to one of the chairs (he knew he'd be hearing it from Seth later, _oh well_ ), he made his way up the short flight of stairs, stopping in front of the closed door of their bedroom.

He could tell by the note that Seth was in a certain mood. He could tell from those three words where he stood tonight. Hell, he knew this morning when Seth requested that he wear a certain article of clothing. This power exchange between the two was both understood and, if Dean had to admit it, looked forward to. He really didn't want to be in charge all of the time; it became exhausting after a while. A part of him enjoyed the side of Seth that he knew was waiting for him on the other side of that door.

Remembering his manners for once, Dean placed two knocks on to the wood, earning a short 'Come in' from a voice he knew all too well, and a tone that sent shivers through him. Twisting the knob, he made his way into the room, closing the door behind him. He knew Seth liked the door shut. He liked when Dean felt trapped. Trapped he felt, especially within the intense gaze Seth greeted him with.

"You got my note?" Seth questioned, obviously knowing the answer because Dean was right in front of him. Earning a nod in response, Seth smirked from his spot on the bed, noting how Dean wouldn't meet his gaze. Yeah, he got it. "So, why are you still dressed?"

Picking up on the request hidden in the question, Dean silently stripped of his clothing. He knew Seth liked quiet responses, at least initially. Of course, he had to bite his tongue sometimes, the snarky remarks bubbling up inside of him, but he really just wanted to make Seth happy. He knew he'd get his chance to be vocal later.

The plain black t-shirt he wore found its way to the floor, jeans and socks following suit, making a neat pile on the carpet. God forbid he made a mess of it. Seth would have none of that. Raising his eyes to meet Seth's, he quickly picked up on the flash of approval passing through the chocolate orbs. He wore them like a 'good boy', even though they irritated his skin a bit. The red silk panties that Seth chose this morning were nice enough, but the lace trimmings itched like hell. Seth liked to keep control for a full day, and Dean did find a bit of fun in it, even beyond the irritating sensation on his flesh.

The grin on Seth's face widened, seeing the rouge fabric barely covering the excitement Dean felt. He crooked his index finger in a 'come here' motion, Dean taking the few steps needed to find himself standing in between Seth's legs. Seth's hands found their home on Dean's hips, the slightly calloused skin of his palms meeting the soft flesh of Dean's skin. His tongue darted out, licking along the silk fabric, his grip tightening on the slender hips as they twitched forward.

"You wore these all day, right?" Seth asked, earning a soft 'yes' in return. He nodded in approval, fingers curling around the lace edge and pulling the fabric down, Dean stepping out of them. He sighed in relief as that itch left his skin, the warmth of Seth's fingers massaging into the muscles of his hips. He could feel Seth's breath against his already hard cock, teasing him more and more. Seth knew exactly what he was doing, exactly what would drive Dean to madness.

Seth looked up to Dean, seeing the frustration etched on his face. He chuckled to himself, licking at the head of Dean's cock. "You've been such a good boy so far," he started, leaving soft licks and kisses along the length. "You've earned this. Don't make me regret my decision."

The warning rung in Dean ears, biting his bottom lip to suppress the smart remark he thought of. Fuck, this was hard for him. Submitting to Seth didn't come naturally to him, but he knew Seth enjoyed it every now and then. He would do what he needed to make his Seth happy, even at the cost of the sarcastic remarks building up.

All sarcasm quickly fled his mind at the feeling of Seth's mouth on him, taking him deeper into his throat with every downward thrust of his head. Every fiber in Dean's being told him to fuck into that beautiful mouth, but he tried his hardest to hold back, knowing Seth would stop the second he felt a single spasm of his hips. He kept quiet the best he could, not being given permission yet to vocalize. He quickly quelled his unsatisfied groan as Seth released him, the cool air of the room meeting his saliva coated dick, sending a shudder through him.

Seth leaned back on to his hands, his eyes motioning down to the floor. Dean quickly found his place on his knees, silently asking permission to remove the fabric separating him from Seth. A short nod, and his hands found their way to the button of Seth's jeans, Seth lifting up from the bed to assist in the removal. Removing the jeans and underwear completely and tossing them to the side, Dean looked to Seth for approval, earning another nod.

His mouth quickly met Seth's length, sucking in as much as he could. His gag reflex was a lot more sensitive than Seth's, but he took the rest of what he couldn't take in his mouth into his fist, his lips and hand finding the perfect rhythm of up and down that he knew would please Seth. He felt Seth's fingers entwine in his curls, reveling in the slight tug on his scalp. He listened as gasps and moans fell from Seth's lips, increasing his speed. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling Dean's mouth off of Seth's cock, enjoying the slight shock to his skin.

"You're too good at that," Seth praised, placing a quick kiss to Dean's lips. He was really pleased with how quiet Dean was being. He knew how hard it was for him to stay silent, but he loved watching Dean's face and seeing what he wanted more than hearing it.

"On the bed, hands and knees," Seth commanded, Dean raising from his place on the floor and meeting the request. His cock hung heavy with the anticipation of what would come next, feeling Seth rise from the bed. He dared to watch Seth's movements, watching from the corner of his eye as Seth grabbed the bottle of lube from their nightstand.

Allowing his eyes to slip shut, Dean waited for Seth. He could feel the dip of the mattress behind him, and the warmth radiating from Seth's skin. What he felt next surprised him. Seth's hands had found their way onto his ass, spreading him open. Seth's tongue licked a long stripe across his entrance, travelling back and using the tip of his tongue to probe at him, loosening him in a way he had never done before. Soft moans escaped Dean's throat, leaning down on to his forearms, exposing more of himself to Seth. He knew Seth didn't give him the green light to give noise, but fuck he didn't care at this point.

Seth gently pushed a finger inside of him, continuing to massage Dean's entrance with his tongue. After a few thrusts, another finger slid inside of him, curling in just the right way to elicit curses from Dean, Seth feeling him push back against him.

With a final lick, Seth removed both his fingers and mouth from Dean, earning a frustrated whine in response. Dean received a quick slap to his ass in return, biting in to his arm to quell his sounds.

Retrieving the lube, Seth smoothed a generous amount on to his cock, using the excess on his fingers to coat Dean's hole. With his left hand to steady his cock, and his right one wrapping around the back of Dean's neck, he slowly pushed himself inside, reveling at the heat and grip he was met with. Once fully inside, he moved his left hand to Dean's hip, wasting little time in giving short thrusts, not wanting to hurt Dean.

Once he could feel Dean meeting his thrusts, he began to pick up his pace and depth, pulling out farther and jerking his hips faster, loving the sound of skin meeting skin. He angled himself just right to meet Dean's prostate, chuckling to himself at the pleased cry that escaped Dean, knowing he had him exactly where he wanted him.

"Don't you dare fucking cum until I say so," Seth threatened, continuing his long, deep thrusts that he knew would bring Dean close quickly. He could feel Dean clenching around him; he knew he was already there. Dean held back as best as he could, biting harder into his arm in an attempt to distract himself from the growing heat within him.

He couldn't decide whether the sounds Seth was making or if the sensation of being fucked was better, but Dean quickly found himself begging for release. He definitely was not one to beg, but for some reason, he caved this time. He looked over his shoulder to meet Seth's eyes. Seth didn't feel like playing too long with him, his hand wrapping around Dean's pulsing cock, mumbling his requests for Dean to come.

White stars flashed across Dean's vision at the sensation, quickly finding his release, tightening around Seth. Even through his orgasm, he felt Seth spasm within him, filling him with his release. Seth rode out his orgasm, slowing his thrusts as he finished. He stilled within Dean for a few moments, both breathing heavy.

Removing himself from Dean, Seth made his way to the bathroom, washing the cum from his hand, as well as wetting a cloth for Dean. Returning to the room, he wiped away the cum and excess lube from Dean, who had already found himself a comfortable spot on the bed, throwing the cloth to the pile of clothing on the floor.

Dean sighed contently, rolling onto his back, taking Seth into his arms. Seth rested his head on his shoulder, placing a gently kiss to his neck, grabbing the sheets and pulling them over their bodies.

"Thank you," Seth mumbled, nuzzling into Dean's neck. He received a soft laugh in return, knowing instantly the power shifted to a more normal dynamic between the two.

"You owe me," Dean said, Seth making a noise of agreement.

Oh, yes. He would definitely make it up to Dean.


End file.
